1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a composition of matter and the method of making improved acidic compositions that are useful for the treatment of killing bacteria or other potentially toxic cells, including disease cells, and specifically to an improved composition of matter and the method of making that can be used as a bactericide, fungicide, viricides, and for the treatment of skin diseases.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of acids and acidic chemicals for killing deleterious organic organisms, such as bacteria, germs, and viruses is well known in the art. Chlorine or hydrochloric acid is especially useful as a bactericide and is used universally as a cleaning agent.
Bacteria plays an important role in the deterioration of human foodstuffs. Foods such as fish are particularly susceptible to rapid deterioration, especially at room temperature, and compounds for the preservation of foods or the retardation of bacteria growth have been employed in the past. One of the problems with such compounds is that in certain increased levels, they can be toxic to human beings, thereby defeating the purpose of preserving the foodstuffs.
Because of the extremely acidic nature of some of the bactericides and viricides that have been utilized in the past, oftentimes they can cause skin irritation or other side effects for human beings coming in contact with these compositions, or can even be fatal if accidentally consumed. Chlorine has had other negative implications in terms of the environment, and has not been environmentally friendly because of the release of chlorine gas into the environment.
The present invention provides for a composition of matter and the method of making it that produces a composition that operates in a very low pH range to provide toxicity to bacteria, virus, and certain malignant cells that attack human skin determatologically, while at the same time proving to be non-toxic to human beings and not harmful to healthy human cells.
The use of the invention has been found to be helpful as a bactericide for preserving fresh food items, such as fish, for long periods of time without toxically endangering the food product, and has also been found useful as a dermatological composition to reduce or eliminate melanoma of the skin as a skin care product.